Chaunte Lowe
Chaunte LaTasha Howard Lowe ( Templeton , January 12 1984 ) is an American high jumper . She took part in the three Olympic Games , but won as no medals . On May 30, 2010 they improved the 22-year-old North and Central American record of 2.03 m to 2.04, and on June 26, 2010 she set the record at 2.05 m Two years later, she won her first world title : inIstanbul she became world indoor champion , shortly after they had conquered the North and Central American indoor record. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Initial success **1.2 World and OS 2008 **1.3 American record *2 Titles *3 Personal bests *4 Honours **4.1 high jump Biography [ edit ] First success [ edit ] Howard studied from 2002 to 2004 at the Georgia Institute of Technology . Her first success in 2003, they capture a bronze medal at the Pan American Youth Championships. In 2004, she died at the Athens Olympic Games in the qualifying round. World and OS 2008 [ edit ] In August 2005 Chaunte Howard won a silver medal at the world championships in Helsinki after the Swedish Kajsa Bergqvist (gold) and the Swedish Emma Green (bronze) with a personal best of 2.00. In 2006, they improved this personal record to 2.01. At the 2008 Olympics in Beijing she won sixth place with a best effort of 1.99 in the final. A year later, she did it on the World Championships in Berlin with a seventh place and a best jump of 1.96 less well, having obtained in June Eugene for the second time in her career American high jump champion became a jump over one, 95. American record [ edit ] Chaunte Howard started the year 2010 well at the world indoor championships in Doha with 1.98 third place behind Blanka Vlasic (1st with 2.00) and the Spanish Ruth Beitia , with the same height as Howard, but with less error bounds, the second was . It appeared for the U.S., the prelude to a memorable performance: on May 30 at the Lausitz Meeting in the GermanCottbus she reached in fifteen steps (ie fifteen jumps in a race) the level of 2.04 and thus established a record for North and Central America. The last was in 1988 with 2.03 in the name ofLouise Ritter , who in the same year became Olympic champion. later At the 2012 Olympics in London, she finished in sixth place with 1.97. Titles [ Edit ] *World Indoor High Jump Champion - 2012 *American high jump champion - 2006, 2008, 2009, 2010 *American indoor high jump champion - 2006 *NCAA champion high jump - 2004 *NCAA indoor high jump champion - 2004 Personal records [ Edit ] ;Outdoor ;Indoor Honours [ edit ] High Jump [ Edit ] ;Championships *2003: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgPan American Youth Camp. - 1.81 m *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgWorld Cup - 2.00m *2005: 4th World Athletics Final - 1.93 m *2006: 8th World Indoor - 1.94 m *2008: 6th OS - 1.99 m *2008: 5th World Athletics Final - 1.97 m *2009: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgAmerican camp. - 1.95 m *2009: 7th World Cup - 1.96 m *2009: 4th World Athletics Final - 1.97 m *2010: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgWorld Indoor - 1.98m *2012: World Indoor - 1.98mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2012: 6th OS - 1.97 m ;Golden League podium *2008: Weltklasse Zurich - 1.98mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2009: Bislett Games - 1.98mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2009: Golden Gala - 1.97 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2009: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgWeltklasse Zurich - 1.98m *2009: Memorial Van Damme - 1.97 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg ;Diamond League podium *2010: Qatar Athletic Super Grand Prix - 1.98mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2010: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgBislett Games - 2,01 m *2010: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgGolden Gala - 2.03 m *2010: Meeting Areva - 2.00mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2010: DN Galan - 2.00mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2012: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Diamond_blue.svgEnd Wins Diamond League *2012: Shanghai Golden Grand Prix - 1,92 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2012: Prefontaine Classic - 1.97 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2012: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgBislett Games - 1,97 m *2012: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgMeeting Areva - 1.97 m *2012: London Grand Prix - 2.00mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg Category:1984 births